herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Carlyle
Tina Carlyle is an deuteragonist and the love interest of Stanley Ipkiss and his alter-ego in the movie adaptation of The Mask. She is played by Cameron Diaz (in her feature film debut). Biography Tina was the squeeze of mob enforcer, Dorian Tyrell. Later, Dorian was able to get her a gig as a showgirl at the local nightclub in exchange for spying on the city bank. Tina caught the eye of Stanley Ipkiss, a meek accountant. When Stanley discovers the Mask, he uses it's supernatural powers to become the type of person that Tina couldn't resist. After successfully wooing and kissing Tina, she finds herself drifting away from Dorian and more towards both the Mask and mysteriously, Stanley. Romances Stanley Ipkiss Stanley was instantly smitten with Tina, barely able to function when in her prescence. Tina seemed somewhat charmed by Stanley's goofy mannerisms and hinted at a slight attraction even before he came clean as the Mask. After being outed, Tina admits that the man she truly loved was the one wearing the Mask. After Tina was kidnapped and almost killed, Stanley came to her rescue, beating Dorian without the aid of the Mask. The two then shared a kiss as Tina threw the mask into the sea. The Mask Despite his bizarre appearance and even more bizarre behaviour, the Mask was able to attract Tina's attention with his dance moves and overwhelming confidence. The Mask kissed Tina before being confronted by Dorian. Tina was curious as to who he was and wanted to meet him again. On their second meeting, Tina realised the Mask was actually a sex-crazed jerk. She outran him, figuring out that he was really Stanley after seeing him put the mask on. Knowing that Tina loved Stanley more than the Mask, he was able to switch back to his original personal. Dorian Tyrell Tina was Dorian's trophy-girlfriend. He was obviously very protective of her as his vendetta against the Mask seemed more fuelled by his coming onto her than by his foiling their crimes. After Dorian gained the powers of the Mask, he lost all interest in Tina, wanting only to kill her for walking out on him. Tina was able to appeal to the last lingering part of Dorian that still wanted her as a way to get him to take he Mask off. Similar Heroes *Meg (Disney's Hercules) *Shira (Ice Age 4) *Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Series) *Trish (Devil may Cry) *Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) *Jessica Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit?) *Jewel (Rio) *Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) *Lois Lane (Superman) *Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Olive Oyl (Popeye) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Vanessa Carlysle (Morena Baccarin) (Marvel's Deadpool) *Roxanne Simpson (Marvel's Ghost Rider) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Series) *Jenny Blake (The Rocketeer) Trivia *Before Diaz was cast, the studio considered casting Anna Nicole Smith, Vanessa L. Williams and Kristy Swanson. After Diaz auditioned twelve times for the role, she was finally cast only a week before filming began. Gallery Tina Carlyle.jpeg|Tina's first appearance Tina Carlyle 2.jpeg Tina_Carlyle_14.jpeg|Tina walking Tina_Carlyle_15_.jpeg|"Thank you. Can you help me?" Tina Carlyle 5.jpeg|I'm just a mess Tina_Carlyle.jpg|Tina flirting with Stanley Tina Carlyle 4.jpeg|Tina is in Stanley's dream Tina and Stanley.jpeg Tina Carlyle 6.jpeg|Tina is on the newspaper Tina Carlyle 7.jpeg Tina Carlyle 8.jpeg|Tina singing Tina Carlyle 9.jpeg Tina Carlyle 11.jpeg Tina and The Mask.jpeg|Tina and the Mask dancing The Mask and Tina 2.jpeg|The Mask kisses Tina Tina Carlyle 10.jpeg|Tina falling in love with The Mask Tina Carlyle 12.jpeg Tina and Stanley 2.jpeg|Tina asks Stanley if he can bring the mask Tina_and_The_Mask_2.jpeg|Tina realizes that The Mask was a crazy jerk Tina and Stanley 4.jpeg|Tina confesses her true feelings for Stanley Tina Carlyle 13.jpeg|Tina was being held by her ex-boyfriend Dorian, because he knows that she's in love with Stanley than him Tina_and_her_Ex-boyfriend.jpeg|Tina was being held by her ex-boyfriend, Dorian Tyrell Tina Carlyle 2.jpg|Tina was in danger Tina_Carlyle_16.jpeg|Tina cries for help The_Mask_save_Tina.jpeg|Tina was saved by The Mask Tina_and_The_Mask_3.jpeg|Tina and The Mask watch Dorian who was flushing down the drain at the club's ornamental fountain Tina and Stanley 5.jpeg Tina's_Heroic_Smile.jpeg|Tina's Heroic Smile Stanley Ipkiss and Tina Carlyle's kiss.jpg|Tina and Stanley finally kiss Tina and Stanley 6.jpeg|Tina and Stanley smiles at each other See also *Tina Carlyle on Love Interest Wiki Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroic Liars Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villain's Lover Category:Assistants Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason Category:False Antagonist Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Ingenue Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Support Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Advocates Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anti Hero Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Defectors Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egomaniacs Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Role Models Category:Successful Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tomboys Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters